I cannot breathe
by Veroneeka Magdalene
Summary: Ice and Fire cannot mix. Or?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

"So, here are the money. Go into the shop on the corner, you know, next to the park, not to the one across that new pizzeria, they have better prizes there." Lisanna's voice rang in the house.  
_**"...That's near Gray's place..."**_ "Yes, Lisa."_**  
**_"Well, you can buy the Conchiglioni and Fettuccine in there, but the Mascarpone is deffinitely too expensive."  
"Yes, Lisa."_** "... Maybe I can use the same excuse like the last time...and pay him a visit..."**_  
"Are you listening? Jeez, Natsu, don't give me that look!Then go to the bakery and grab some rolls, but be careful not to take the worse ones again_**.**_"_**  
**_"Aye." _**"...Oh yeah, I will grab some balls...yessss..."**_  
Don't forget the baguettes and bread.  
"Yes, Lisa." _**"...Push him into my body..."  
**_We also need toilet papers and a new toothpaste. And while you will be there, you can buy a few tampones.  
"Mhm." _**"...Grab his broad, strong shoulders..."  
**_Look if the new Sorcerer is out as well. Oh, I almost forgot. Have you heard the news?" _**"...and kiss him... "**_ "Yea, of course." _**"...another gossip..."**_  
It's amazing, isn't it? I was so excited when Juvia told me about the wedding..."  
"Ehm..._**"... Wedding? What wedding?..."**_ sure..." _**"...What. The. Hell?!..."  
**_"Yea, she and Gray were destined to end up like this, they are so cute together..." "..." _**"...G...G...Gr...Gray?!..."**_

"How could you, Gray? How could you?!" The hurt in Natsu's voice made the black haired man wince. "Oh, come on, Natsu. I had no choice, she was pushing at me! If I refused, it would be suspicious, people would start looking at me, accusing me. Seriously, what would you do?!" "I would refuse! You promised, Gray! You fucking promised!" _**"...I would never betray you in such a way, I love you too much to step so low!..."**_ "I said I had no choice! It was a desperate situation and I had to look for some way out! It was the only possible solution! You don't get it, so stop looking at me like I stabbed you in the back!" "I thought there was something between us, Gray! _**"...We were in love, don't tell me you didn't feel it**_..."__  
Gray snickered. "Something between us? Natsu, don't be riddiculous. We were fucking. That's all. End of our relationship. And we can still do it, even though I will be married."  
"That's how you see it? Fucking partners? That's all?" _**"...How could you, you cursed bastard! I loved you! Damn it! I loved you!..." **_The look Gray received coul freeze hell.__  
"Natsu?"

"Natsu, try to understand..."

"I didn't want to..."  
"...Go to hell, Gray. Go to hell and never come back, because I will kill you the moment I see your fucking face again." The door closed with a powerful slam.

"Natsu? Are you allright?" Happy gave his friend a concerned look.  
"Huh? What? Oh, sorry, buddy, I wasn't listening. What did you say?" _**"...Gray...how could you...all the love...all the fun...after everything we went through...together...how?..."**_  
"You started to act all weird lately, Natsu...What's going on? Was Lucy mean to you? Did she kick you again?"  
"Hn." _**"...oh, Gray...why did you dump me...after all the nights...all the moments...lying in your arms...touching you...kissing you...loving you...WHY?..."  
**_"You are scaring me, Natsu. You look like somebody has beaten you to the hell. Lucy won't be angry for a long time, Natsu. She never is and you know that. But you still look broken. Why?"  
_**"...Yes, why? Why did this happen? Why me? I believed...I trusted you, Gray...I gave it...to you...The ony thing...Igneel taught me...to keep...and protect...with my life..."  
**_"Hey! Earthland to Natsu!" Blue fur waved in front of Natsu's eyes.  
"Oh, what? Yes, yes." _**"...my heart...my soul...my body...I gave them to you, Gray...they are yours...just yours...and yours they will remain...forever"**_

_"How could you, Gray? How could you?!"_ Natsu's words kept replaying in Gray's head.  
" God dammit! Stop! Piss off!"  
_"I thought there was something between us, Gray"  
_"There was nothing between us, for god's sake! We are just friends! Friends with benefits!" But as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew they weren't true. There **was **something. Something special. Something precious. Something they shared, and no one else did.  
_"I thought there was something between us, Gray"_  
"Oh, screw it! I need air."

"Thanks for letting me stay in here, Lucy."  
"Oh, no problem, Natsu. No problem at all." Brown eyes carefully observed him. "You will probably say no, but I am asking anyway. Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about."  
"Oh Natsu. You appear in my apartment in the middle of the night, cold like ice, with red eyes and puffy cheeks, looking beaten like hell, and you are telling me there's nothing to talk about?! I am blonde, Natsu, but I am neither blind nor stupid. Something happened. Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I was stupid and I did something I shouldn't. I made a mistake. And I will make sure that I will never repeat it._**"...Gray...what have you done...to me...to you...to us..."**_

"Oi! Watch it, you idiot!" Gray wasn't in a mood. The closer his wedding with Juvia was, the angrier he was becoming. He was more than ready to give the prick that got into his way a piece of his mind, when a familiar voice stopped him.  
"Me?! You just knocked me down, you asshole!"  
He thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him, torturing him with memories that never came true.  
"What are you staring at, you jerk?!"  
"...Natsu? Is that you?"  
Green eyes widened, pain appeared in them. Young face turned away, refusing to look at him.  
"I don't know you."  
The black haired man gaped, reaching for Natsu's hand.  
_**"... No..I don't want any more pain...Please...Stop...Go away...Leave me...I beg you..." **_  
"Natsu, I am so sorry. I was acting like an idiot, I shouldn't have said that to you. Can we talk?"

The sound of two people joining together in body, heart, soul and mind echoed in the house. The pain, the fear, the anger, the world. Everything went blank.  
" love you, Gray. Even though you are the biggest Ice Prick I have ever met."  
"I love you more, Flame Brain."  
"So...what now? What will happen with us? What will we do?"  
"You know we can't come out, Natsu, we can't. Not now."  
"Not now?! And when, Gray? You are getting married in a couple of weeks, for god's sake! When do you want to come out with it? Juvia isn't stupid, man, she will notice. And once she noticed, she will become suspicious. She will find out, aye, that she will."  
"No, she won't. There will be nothing to notice. Our relationship have to end, Natsu. It was a stupid idea. We shouldn't have done it. It was incredible, oh, yes. But it went too far, Natsu. You have to accept it- fire and ice cannot mix. Our love will destroy lives, and that's something I won't allow, Natsu, no matter how do I feel. If I have to sacrifice my happiness to see my family happy, then so be it."  
"Am I not your family?"  
"You know it's the right thing to do, buddy. It hurts me just like you, but we are not completely free to decide how our lives will proceed."  
" Who is holding us, Gray? We can run away, start a new life together."  
" And are you prepared to pay the prize that this decision has? What do you think, how many broken hearts would we leave behind?"  
Eyes closed, tears framing them.  
"So this is the last time..."  
"That's how it has to be."  
"Let me stay in your arms...just for a little more...and once we part...take good care of my heart."


End file.
